May I Have This Dance?
by ChakletMilk
Summary: Naruto's 20th birthday consists of painful laughter and heartwarming romance. While he tries to accomplish the dare of Jiraiya, he is also trying to find Hinata to give her the letter of Neji? He is also wondering why everyone is pursuing to find him his future wife since this is the ball where his mother and father arranged.


_Hello!_ I have worked on this over many breaks, so I have tried my best to make some scene appear humorous to make it appealing to my audience! I do not own any of the Naruto characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto! I apologize for making some of the characters too out of character if you get what I am following!

* * *

_**May I have this dance?**_

"Prince, may I have this dance?" The blond said with a blush popping out. Though she was beautiful, he wasn't interested. She wore a dazzling amethyst corset with bejeweled rims around her bust and waist, the skirt is puffed out like a ballerina, her shoes were dark ankle straps and a bow on the end complimenting her fashion choice, and her hair is separated into sections of curls laying into a messy hairdo.

He didn't want to turn down a mistress like her, but in fact, he wasn't in the mood, "I'm sorry."

She startled back in ignorance, "Fine." Ino left with her hands on her hips, and in that case he sighed to himself. "Naruto, honey, you haven't danced yet, is there something wrong?" A sweet soothing voice said as her hand lied on his broad shoulder.

"No mother." He said brushing her hand off and turning around to face Kushina and Minato both dressed in matching formal desires; which in case, they had to, it 'was' their sons' 20th birthday and they were Queen and King of Konohagakure.

"Sakura was looking for you." Minato and Kushina said in unison, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea, I'll go look for her." Naruto murmured before leaving, but yes, he wasn't really going to look for her; he didn't, he looked for someone else: Jiraiya. He nodded in embarrassment as he saw him; but who could blame him? He was drowned with younger women than him, though they were sneaky enough to get him to believe they were 'interested'. Naruto made his way over to Jiraiya; they all departed except for the old pervert.

"Naruto!" He whined as he watched each step they took further away from him. Once they were out of sight, he glared at young Naruto but only returned a sigh.

"Don't be sad old pervert; they only wanted your money." Naruto smirked bringing his arms across his chest and leaning against the nearest wall.

"B-but…" He dropped his mouth to say something but only come out with air and a simple ignorant sigh. The two stood there, watching everyone except them dance about the ball room. It felt rather nerve wrecking and scary to have the idea of Naruto in this ball. It wasn't just any kind of celebration; it was the celebration to find a suitable wife for him. Jiraiya has been with him and throughout the toughest times, it was just sorrow to see him grown up. It was like a mother daughter relation between the two. That didn't matter, for this 'was' the day Kushina and Minato sought to find his match.

"Hey, what's a party without the bomb?" Jiraiya slipped a childish smirk; one that you can't help but smile in 'awe', "I mean, what happened to your spirit?!" He cheered with the same cheesy smile but yet with more physical movement in cheers, and every day, Jiraiya started to sound more like Naruto.

Naruto smiled, but with his eyes, "Huh, what do you mean?" "I 'have' spirit for your information!" He retorted with a sarcastic glare.

Jiraiya laughed the slightest in bits of nods, "Whatever" he chanted. "If you really want to prove it… well…" he rubbed his chin and slyly smirked at Naruto, but it was common for Jiraiya to do this. "Listen up, and do it well Naruto" he smiled.

"Yes sir!" Naruto laughed and nodded; he knew what was coming.

"Now, I going to bet with the other guys, I want you to kiss a girl by midnight tonight. Now it can't be any peck on the check or any 3 second kisses. It has to be a fair little make out. Got it?"

"… Wait what?!" Naruto startled back in shock with red hot cheeks almost taking the attention of the nearest group. "I-I-I'm not doing that!" He yelled with disagreement.

"Too bad kiddo, and it might even serve me well for my new edition of 'Make out Tactics'" He shrugged, "Oh, and look who it is!" He pushed Naruto towards a familiar pink haired woman.

Naruto's cheeks were now cherries, his skin felt hot, and his hands were sweating. He wasn't nervous for him, but yet for Sakura. He also felt disturbed by the fact Jiraiya just set him in a trap; all he felt was the disturbed feeling of him trying to almost seduce an innocent girl. Though he did have a huge crush, which everyone in Konoha knew, he wasn't interested anymore by her acts. He shook the feeling off before she started the conversation with a simple greeting, "Hey Naruto" she smiled at him. Her dress was a beautiful shade of lime green, full length and thin spaghetti straps that was a fair tight dress that showed off the little curves she had, Sakura was now more feminine and mature now. She also had her hair grown out and styled with beach waved hair that barely touched her elbows; her makeup consisted of thick black winged eyeliner, defined brows, and cotton candy lips. For the last, she wore darker green high heels.

"Hey Sakura, just passing through the neighborhood… ehehe" He said with a cheesy grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Right" She nodded her head in disappointment, her hands were on her hips and her lips curved into a sneaky smile, "I thought the treatment of being a prince would change you Uzumaki."

"But Sakura!" He whined, "I have!"

"Whatever Naruto," She glanced over her shoulder and back at him, "Well, I guess Gai's students are here. By the looks of it, Lee is probably looking for me." "Bye Naruto, good luck" she winked making the birthday boy blush a deep shade of pink as she walked away.

"Great…" Naruto brought his arms to his chest, "What am I going to do now? Sakura is gone and I'm not interested in Tenten." He mumbled to himself as he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going birthday boy." A long-haired male who towered over him in a strict look mumbled.

"Sorry Neji" Naruto said with a laugh as they were good friends in rivalry.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Tenten and Lee cheered in unison as Tenten embraced Naruto into a friendly hug and Lee gave him a thumbs up, "You still have the spirit of youth!" Lee said as he winked at Naruto making the blond smile. Tenten wore a traditional bright yellow Chinese dress with two matching meatball buns, beige sandals, and simply nude lip gloss bring attention her lips; which of course who wouldn't notice them, they were precious. Lee and Nenji also wore black tuxedos with red and white roses in their pockets along with their white handkerchiefs. "Where's Gai?" Naruto said as he glanced around him.

"Oh, Gai sensei is battling Kakashi with a drinking game!" Lee said cheerfully as he pointed over at the two; Kakashi and Gai seemed a bit over the edge as bottles were gathered around them in a pool of liquor.

"Well, I'll see you guys later I'm-" Naruto said but a white letter with golden rims was displayed in front of him, "Give this to Hinata." Naruto stared at the letter in front of him before taking it. The name seemed familiar, but it just didn't ring the bell. "Hin-a-ta, Hinata" he thought, "That name seems so familiar."

He pushed through the crowd to finally see Kakashi and Gai, "Are you guys seriously doing this?!" Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it Naruto!" Kakashi said slurring the words as he was close to Naruto; too close for personal space.

"Awe Kakashi sensei, you should smell your breath! It stinks of liquor!" Naruto yelled as he was covering his nose and wafted the air to rid the smell. He did like 'some' liquor, but too much to assault one's nostrils is too much. He would usually drink a little sip during occasions with friends or family.

"No Naruto!" Kakashi whined, he was more like a small child; the one that is usually more stubborn and bipolar at the most unexpected scenarios. "Just-Just-Just don't 'Even' worry 'bout it!" He slurred his words again. This time, he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, his head close to his and whispered something that made the young prince uncomfortable, "You know you want me."

"Emm Kakashi sensei! You pervert! You've read too much of Jiraiya's perverted novel series" Naruto protested slightly pushing Kakashi away.

"W-what's going on here?" Gai said from behind the two awkward men.

"Oh not you too Gai!" Naruto sighed and nodded his head, "Well, I'll leave you two alone." He snapped as he walked away slowly leaving the two drunken men with confused looks.

"Well now to find her" He took out the letter from his pocket, "Hinata…"


End file.
